Stuck In A Daydream
by MissSunshine4ever
Summary: Katniss is tricked into another world, a world where she marries Gale, can she get back to her life with Peeta? Read to find out!


I woke up to the sound of my children laughing. I lean over and see Peeta still snoring. I laugh until he wakes up.

"Hmmmm, wha? Oh good morning sweetie" He says with a smile. He leans over and gives me a quick kiss. "What are those little rascals up to now?" Peeta yawns

I let out a small laugh and get dressed.

I quickly walk down the stairs. Rue and Finnick scramble to find a place to hide.

"Rue! Finnick! Where are you guys?" I call.

As I walk into the kitchen I see a huge mess of flour and dough all over the flour. Egg yolk dripping from the counter, and milk flooded the sink.

I started to get very angry. "You guys come here right now!" I yell.

The two of them get out from the cupboard. The where covered in dough and flour. Finnick lets out a sneeze.

"Explain yourselves!" I asked

There gazes are fixed to the floor. Finally Rue opens her mouth to speak.

"W…we…we wanted to make you a cake for mama's day" Rue says with tears in her eyes "You are the best mama, Finny and I just wanted to show you that we really like you," Finnick nods as she explains the whole story.

I completely forgot. Today was mother's day. I thought I would never have to experience this, but I guess I have to thank Peeta for being one.

"Clean yourselves up silly ones, why didn't you ask dad? You know he's the baker," I said while wiping the dough off of Rue's precious face. She reminds me so much of the other Rue. Her sweet smile and kindness always shined through. Finnick on the other hand was the same silly boy that the other Finnick was, always getting Rue into trouble.

The head for the bathroom and I get started on cleaning up the mess.

Peeta steeps into the kitchen and his eyes widen.

"Wha… my dough!" He yells "I spent all of yesterday making that!"

I give him a look and he quickly shuts his mouth.

"Rue and Finnick wanted to make me a mother's day cake with that, at least they remembered" I answer.

"Actually" he says "I made you this"

He opens the fridge and pulls out a beautiful cake. The icing was in perfect designs and the cake read "Happy Mother's Day Katniss, my one true love"I usually don't go nuts for all that gushy stuff, but this really touched my heart."I love it, I absolutely love it thank you so much Peeta" I say while hugging him.

Then it struck me, Rue and Finnick should be done washing up by now."Hey, where did Finnick and Rue go?" I said.

I heard a pot crash from our backyard and hurried outside. Rue and Finnick were out in the garden picking orange and purple flowers.

"Here mama, for you" Finnick says with a grin.

Dirt was everywhere and Finnick was covered in mud. Rue was holding Daisies and gave them to me too.

I gave them "the look" and they knew they were in trouble again.

"These are lovely flowers, but look at you guys, you're dirty again!" I said in annoyance "Wash up again and no more funny business, I want you at the table for breakfast in 10 minutes!"

They ran to the bathroom. I sighed and put the sweet smelling flowers into a vase. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello, this is Katniss Mellark" I said.

"Oh hi Katnip!" the phone calls.

It was Gale. I was sick and tired of him. He hurt me and I don't want him calling me, especially on Mother's Day.

"What do you want" I say in a dull emotionless tone.

There was a silence

"I thought maybe you would wanna go out sometime, you know like old times." He says sadly.

"This isn't the old times, I can't forgive you and you know that" I said angrily.

"Can you meet me near the forest, please I'm begging you" He pleads.

He doesn't deserve anything, but I'm feeling very generous today.

"Fine, how dose 4:00 sound?" I answer.

"Great, you won't regret it Katniss, it would be a dream." He says mysteriously and hangs up the phone.

I don't understand. What does he mean? I just shrug and quickly fix breakfast.

7 hours later I packed for a hunting trip. Maybe this will bring Gale and me closer together. It's been a while since I've talked to him. He never visits. He never met the kids, and he won't ever talk to Peeta.

I finally made it to the forest. It was exactly how I remembered. I sound of birds chirping the scent of wet leaves brought back good memories of me and Gale. He is sitting on a tree stump with a thermos that looks like hot chocolate.

"Hey there Katnip!" Gale says with one of his gorgeous smiles.

I give him a small smile and sit next to him. He hands me the thermos.

"Here drink this" he says

"Thanks" whispered. I took a small sip and I suddenly feel woozy. I see a kaleidoscope of things from my past. "What's happing, Gale what did you do to me?"

He has a smile of pure evil on his face "Sweet dreams Katniss, maybe you'll make the right choice this time…"

And I fall into a deep dark abyss.

I wake up to the sound of children laughing. I don't know where I am or who I am.

A tall young man, handsome with dark brown hair walks up to me.

"Hi sweetie," he says while giving me a kiss.

I back away. "Who are you?" I ask.

He gives a small laugh"Silly Katnip, I'm your husband, Gale"

* * *

_"What the deer guts!?" _I look at my stomach _"I'm pregnant!" _I knew this for sure, Even though I don't know my own stinken' name I knew this for sure, I never ever wanted to have kids.

"Huh, honey?" I said nervously "How long have I been like this?" I said while pointing at my stomach.

He laughs "You'd think you know a what pregnant means when you've already had 5 boys"

My jaw dropped. I was about to say some language I wouldn't be caught dead using to Prim.

"5 boys wow! Time flies by really fast doesn't it?" I said while laughing nervously.

"Sure does, and it looks like little Dahlia gonna be growing up nice and strong, she's gonna be the best hunter, I can feel it" Gale said with a smile.

Ok what I know so far. I'm pregnant. I'm married to a really hot guy named Gale. All of my kids are growing up to be hunters. For some reason I feel… not right. Like I belong to someone else, like…. I can't explain it but it's like I belong to a different world.

"Hey, I'm going to go shopping I'll be right back ok?" I called.

"Ok honey, be back soon! You know Ashton was gonna go for they deer hunt this morning, he may need some help later!" Gale called back

I go past the hallway and quickly stop to look at the picture. First a wedding picture of me and Gale, then me holding a baby, next me celebrating a little boy's birthday, next me playing some sort of game with young boys, Gale showing a teen boy how to shot a bow, and last a family picture of what I guess is my family. I really wish I remembered this life; it would be so much easier that just to play along in this game. Yet every time I look at the pictures it just doesn't feel right, like this is a dream. I walk out the door and look for the nearest store.

I really felt liked I needed a break, I guess shopping was they quickest excuse I could find (even though sometimes I down right hate it). Delicious smells of dough filled the air. I am really hungry, so I guess I could stop by for a small pastry.

I walk into the small pastry shop and see a handsome boy unloading trays of bread.

"Need some help?" I ask. He stubbles backward, almost like he was startled by the sound of my voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, do you have any small chocla…"

"Right there on the counter, I made them just this morning," He says without looking up to see me.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" I said giving him a small smile.

He looked sad, almost hurt, he looks up to see me. Gorgeous blue eyes and dimples. Where have I seen him before? I felt in the back of my head, my stomach nagging me as if he was important.

He gives me a sad smile "Oh Katniss I know a lot about you,"

So that's my name, dang that's sad.

"Tell me please where I am, who I am, and who you are" I pleaded

His face turns grim. "What do I look like a tour guide to you?" he clears his trough "This is America, the country saved by Katniss Everdeen err Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, and a bunch of other people, you are the most amazing girl I ever meet, so full of life and energy, and now I feel like I can tell you that I think you chose the wrong guy, after all it was him who killed your sister" He says voice rising and rising with anger.

I go into shock. My sister's dead? Prim is dead? What! Gale killed Prim? I can't control this. I run out of the store, not even bothering to pick up the pastry I came for.

I run to my house. I quickly walk in and shut the door behind me.

"Mom's home!" I boy calls. Boys come rushing in and hugging me.

"How's Dahlia? Are you still gonna love me when she comes?" A little boy asks.

A rest of them glare at him, he shrinks. I give him a sweet smile.

"Of course I do! No one is ever gonna replace you guys! I love you all very much and when she comes it will be like a new friend to play with!" I say sweetly. Gosh, I can't stand things like this, how the heck did Gale persuade me to become a mother? "Does anyone know where daddy is?" I ask.

An older boy points to a room across the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie I'll be right back" I said while hugging the rest of the other boys. Gale has a lot of explaining to do.

"Gale what the heck is going on?" I yelled.

He looks confused but it's all an act. I don't belong here.

"What's wrong honey?" He asks sweetly.

"Ohhhhh" I said in a sarcastic laugh "Don't you honey me, in fact I don't know how the heck I got here, so tell me Gale, the boy who killed the only person I loved, How. I. Got. Here!"

The smile on his face fades and he turns bitter.

"Peeta was no man for you. Katniss I love you and I gave you that potion thing so you could love me again, so we could live a new life together" Gale says in hate.

Now I'm ticked, I'm more than ticked I'm p*ssed off. "Gale I thought we could be friends again, now you trick me to live a completely different life without me knowing my past or the people around me!"

Gale smiles the most terrible and scary smile. I never knew Gale could be like this, but ever since he bombed Prim he was never… ever the same.

"See that's the thing, in 4 hours you won't remember anyone of your other life, you'll live with me, your sons, and hopefully Dahlia," He whispers.

I scream. I run out the door, not bothering to explain to my fake children why they think their mom is acting like a lunatic.

* * *

Great, I just found out I was married to another guy, and for all I know I have kids, and just to top it off it has to rain. I sit outside the bakery. Peeta walks out of the store and sees me. He quickly shuts the door. What should I expect, in this world I married the guy who hurt me the most and not the one who was there for me, I think… I still can't remember my past. This is so annoying! I need to find a way to get back to my normal life with Peeta. No matter how strange or weird it could be.

To my surprise Peeta walks outside. In his hand is a small box. He sat down next to me, handing me the small, brown box.

"You left this, I will never make that mistake again" Peeta says with a sad smile. Suddenly I get a flashback of when I was here, behind this same tree, hungry and tired from an unsuccessful trade; he gave me food… even when it meant getting a beating from his mom. He really does love me; I can't believe I am stuck in this daydream instead of living my life with him.

"I..I a… I love you" I stutter.

He looks up at me. "Now you do? Or are you finally realizing?" He says like he is about to cry.

I look up at him and hold his hand. "There is another world, another life were I marry you, and we live a life together, I just need to go back to that life" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Is that true? Am I really with you? So this world I was in, I'm a fake?" Peeta says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so," I answer chocking back a sob.

Peeta smiles "I am so glad then, because this other world I am living… stinks" He says with a laugh.

I laugh to and then all of a sudden, without even my mind processing it, I kiss him. My memories of my old life returned, I finally remember what my children's names are, Finnick and Rue. The kaleidoscope of memories return once again, and I blackout.

* * *

I return in the woods with Gale beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asks. "You took quite a nap after we caught some rabbits"

I look around, It's true 'cause I see my bow and arrow and rabbits in my bag.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

He laughs "Only 20 minutes, I figured you needed some sleep"

Thank God! I knew Gale would never do such a thing, but it's strange because I remember vivdly what happened. As I leave I see he puts a small thermos in his backpack. I turn around and smile at the tought of my crazy dream.

* * *

I guess I'm glad I choose Peeta, he really brings out the best in me. Oh that reminds me, I went to the doctor's to see why I am eating a lot, turns out I'm pregnant! Yay, (total sarcasm) I just hope Finnick turns her into a crazy, misbehaving child. When Peeta came with me he said he wanted to name it Dahlia. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. He asked why but I kept it a secret. I will never tell of the strangest dream I had in a lifetime…or was it?


End file.
